All Star Superman Returns
by writer6886
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoilers. Based on All Star Superman the movie. Superman flew into sun repairing the damage by Solaris before he died...or did he?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or DragonBall Z

Superman looked at Lois, his eyes full of sorrow. "I am the only one who fix the sun. I am turning into pure energy and have this one chance to save the world."

"That's all you've ever needed." Lois said embracing her lover, as she cried into his chest.

After breaking the embrace Superman looked deep into Lois' eyes as he said. "I love you Lois. Till the end of time." The two kissed deeply as Superman's skin continued to crack. After breaking the kiss for air Superman took off his cape wrapping it around Lois before he flew off into the Sun using his own energy turning it back to its natural color.

Years Later

Goku was forced under Cooler's deathball as it attempted to make its way to the Earth's core. "No! You'll murder millions of innocent people! Can't...let it...go on!" Goku screamed trying to force the attack away.

"Yes. It is I who decideds who lives and who dies. All living things are mere play things to me. No one can comprehend my power and cunning." Cooler screamed triumphantly. Suddenly the deathball started moving backward. "WHAT!" Cooler screamed in confusion. A blue blast came from Goku shooting the deathball straight at it's owner. "NO, IT CAN'T BE!" The tyrant screamed in horror before being launched into space. As Cooler road the deathball he noticed he was head straight into the Sun. "Why wasn't that saiyan destoyed with the rest of them! What I minute. I remember. I could have killed him! I let him go! I let him go!" With that as his final thought Cooler exploded into the Sun dying.

As the explosion died down a small light flew out of the sun heading straight for Earth. In the middle of a farm field Derak Hinems worked trying to build a Roman aquaduct for his crops. As Derak took a rag out of his back pocket to wipe the sweat from his brow before a loud crash was heard from a couple of miles away. Derak look at the middle of his garden seeing a large dust cloud. "Vhat ish dat?" The Farmer hopped into his truck and drove toward the cloud. Derak drove until he found a crater where the cloud had been. The Farmer climbed out of his truck and grabbed a rake out of the back before slideing down into the crater. There in the center was a man with jet black hair lying half way in the dirt. Taking the end of his rake Derak poked the man in the shoulder. Not reciving a reaction Derak poked the man again. A grunt came from the body causing Derak to jump back dropping the tool. The body coughed loudly as he opened his bright blue eyes before passing out. Derak quickly grabbed the rake wondering what to do with the body. A year and a half ago aliens came down and attacked the Earth. Darek feared this might be one of them. Looking at the man's face Derak couldn't allow fear to keep him from doing what was right. Darek started digging out the man before pulling back as he found the invader to be without clothes. Taking a deep breath Darek continued to dig out the body. After getting to the legs Darek started to drag the body out of the crater. After leaving the crater the farmer placed the body on the ground before taking a deep breath. "Ay'm geddin too old for ish." The farmer said allowed. After five minutes Darek grabs the alien and places the him in the back of the truck. Walking over to the passenger seat Darek pulled out a wool blanket to cover the man. Getting back into the truck the farmer took off to his house. "Mary! We have a guesh."

An old woman with curly red hair walked out of house. "What guest?"

"In duh back." Darek replied.

Mary walked over to truck and saw a man unconsious in the truck. "What happened?"

"I working on duh aquwauhduct. Huh com out duh sky make big hole."

"So you brought him here. What if he is dangerous?" Mary panicked.

"I thoush of dat, bud couldi't leave him dere. It diddit fel right?"

Mary looked at the man in the truck then back at her husband. "Come on. Let's get him inside."

The two picked up the man up and carried him inside placing him a blue guest room on a bed with a red plaid comfortor.

Superman awoke finding himself in a strange house on a strange bed. Taking a breath he figured the farmer reconized him and took him in. Superman didn't know how long he was out but figuring since the media wasn't covering the place it couldn't have been long. As the Kryptonian got out of bed he quickly covered himself with the blanket realising his clothes must have been destroyed when his body exploded. Superman stopped and looked around as it dawned on him he should have been dead. How was he alive, and how long had he really been gone? He went over the event through his mind and nothing suggested he should be alive. The door opened as Mary walked into the room carrying a tray with a bowl. "Oh your awake. Been wondering if you would ever come out of dreamland. We had doctor look you over he said your fine. Couldn't get a blood test from you though. Your skin was breaking his needles. We've been feeding you thin soups to keep you from starving to death. My husband has some old clothes in the closet so get dressed and come out. We have a bunch of questions for you." The woman placed the tray on a night stand before leaving.

Superman just remained seated unsure of what just happened. After five minutes the hero got dressed in a blue plaid shirt, jeans, and a pair of brown work boots. Looking himself in the mirror the clothes reminded him of being at home on the farm. Superman walked out into the kitchen, seeing Mary and Darek eating breakfast. "Gud mornin. Ow are ya felin? Darek asked.

Superman looked at the man with a blank stare. "Oh my husband had a stroke two years back. Damaged his speech, but his body is fine. He takes care of our farm. Hard worker." Mary said. "So have a seat tell us all about yourself."

"Um...I really don't know where to begin." Superman said looking uncomforable.

"Ya gat a nim?" Darek asked.

"Have you ever heard of the name Superman?" He replied. Both looked him confused. "What year is it?

"764 A.A." Mary replied confused at the question.

Superman sat down not sure how long he had been in the sun. The Earth apparently changed so much he didn't know where to begin to look for answers. He looked at the couple thinking here might be the best place to start. "My name is Superman. I came to Earth 1976 A.D." The hero began telling about his life all the way to the day he supposedly died. "And now here I am not sure where to go."

Darek and Mary were stunned after hearing who they had in there house. As skeptic as they were to not believe it did make sense considering he fell from the sky, left a crater in the ground, and was still alive without injuries.

"What do you intend to do now?" Mary asked.

"Look for answers." Superman replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimmer: I do not own Superman or Dragonball Z

2

Superman continued to work on the farm while commuting to city looking through the library. He found that two years after his death, a nightmarish creature the news called Doomsday appeared unleashing a rampage on Earth. Heroes like Guy and Booster Gold were defeated. Captain Marvel stepped up and fought the Doomsday creature defeating it at the cost of his own life. Three years later Darkseid declared war on Earth. Wonder Woman was the first to oppose Darkseid and was beaten ending her life. The war lasted five years claiming the lives of many heroes including Martian Manhunter, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Batman who died defeating Darkseid. Hal Jordan disappeared two years after the war; however, Flash and Green Arrow managed to live their lives and retired. Later a new Superman appeared. His most legendary story was twenty years after his appearance Superman 2 faced off against a mad scientist called Deity. Deity was cloning dinosaurs as well as genetically mutating animals to talk or move like people. He planned to have his creations take over the world. Doing genetic testing on himself Deity was able to equal the new Superman in strength. Superman 2 managed to defeat Deity and build life for the beings Deity left behind. Ten Years later Superman 2 mysteriously disappeared just as Hal had. Lois Lane died at the age eighty-two unmarried. Superman cried reading how Lois had waited for him to return. A hundred years later a massive earthquake decimated the worlds population and reshaped the land causing the destruction of his Fortress of Solitude. After the earthquake time started again under the letters A.A.

With everything he knew gone he had no clue where to go or what to do. Mary and Darek allowed him to stay as Superman continued to help with the farming. Using his super speed the hero created the aqua duct and filled the hole where he crashed. Working on the farm brought back memories of his childhood. How he had lifted the tractors so his father could fix it. Farming was always one of the joys of being human and he always thought he would retire on the farm. Death was something that never really occurred to him until it's shadow was on him. After working for a couple hours Superman started to hear a humming sound. The sound was a familiar kryptonian sonic that only he could hear. Looking around Superman located the the source was coming from Mars. "He can't be?" The hero whispered. Without warning Superman took off for space.

Superman floated on the surface of Mars. Mars the home of his friend Jonne Jones. As Superman walked across the red planet he wondered if Jonne would still be alive he the war hadn't taken him. He stepped into Jonne's home and he was surprised to see the place was clean and the lights were working. Carefully he walked through the halls until he saw a costume of Batman. He examined the costume seeing how well preserved it was. Continuing on he found costumes of other superheroes complete with accessories. It was clear that someone had made a museum for the Justice League. Continuing down he soon came to one of his costumes. As Superman looked at it he took a long look at his life. He had given so much and now had nothing to show for it. In a fit of anger Superman punched the stand knocking the costume into the wall. Suddenly lights blared as two large white robots wearing the pentagon S appeared. The robot on the left ran forward unleashing a powerful punch that Superman dodged before slamming his fist into the center tearing through the robot. The second fired a laser beam from his eyes striking the hero in the back. Superman quickly turned around returned fire cutting through the machine. As the second machine fell apart the hero heard a faint sound of metal walking toward him. Superman quickly turned around to see one of his old robots. "Kal-El?" The Robot called. "Is it really you Kal-El?"

"I thought all the robots were destroyed in the battle with Solaris." Superman said with shock.

"They were. John Kent made some more when Lois brought him to the fortress." The robot replied.

"My Father?" Superman asked shocked.

"Your son."

Superman's jaw dropped as he processed the information. "I...How...Who?"

"From what I could gather Quintim found a way to produce a child with your DNA structure. Quintim offered Lois the chance to give birth to the child. Once asked Lois quickly agreed giving birth to your son. She named him Jonathan after your adopted father."

Superman rubbed his forehead trying again to process the information. He felt worse about his situation after hearing about his son. He had missed so much after sacrificing his life, and in a way let so many down.

"Will Superman be returning?" The robot asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hearing this Superman decided it was time for a change. A change he had never considered till now. "No Superman is dead."

"Will you be taking a new identity?"

"No I am retiring."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimmer: I do not own Superman or Dragonball Z

3

Superman returned to Darek's farm slowly setting up a new life. With the help of the kryptonian robot he set up a new name...Kalel Kent. Forging papers Kalel bought a farm and moved to West City becoming a reporter. After working a year and a half for West City news Kalel had paid Darek and Mary for allowing him to stay with them. Kalel's retro style of reporting the news rose his career making him one of the top reporters. His rivals were Jam Clearly, Jerry (quick) Cheta. Jam, a tall brown haired, brown eyed woman who was thin as poll. On her long nose were a pair of large lens glasses that looked like they could tip her over. Her attitude was self absorbed as she looked down on others and viewed her equal co-works as threats. Jerry was a cheetah who used his speed to find news. Jerry was hard worker who at times came off as a loner due to his intense study of work.

Porter Walsh was head editor and a warthog with a bad attitude on mistakes. He was impressed with Kalel's work and soon promoted him to reporter after a story on a failed bank robbery. Three robbers entered a bank attempting to take anything they saw of value. Kalel laid in the ground as ordered but used his heat vision to start the sprinklers. Quickly the kryptonian used his freeze breath causing the robber to fall to the floor. The whole thing was called a miracle, but Kalel was the one who made and got the story. Kalel's photographer was Leeza Carlon. Leeza was a red haired, blue eyed, hyper young woman. Leeza was hard working going beyond duty giving him coffee and donuts every morning. Kalel could easily see his photographer had a crush on him but he wasn't ready for a new relationship.

Kalel was working on one of the few stories he participated in. A hostage situation about a drunk who was dumped by his girlfriend. The drunk went to her work which was a school and held it hostage. Reporters flocked to the scene each one trying to get the scoop about what was happening, who was involved, involved and what was being done. Kalel used his x-ray vision and super hearing to make sure the situation was stable. Inside he heard the drunk screaming how he loved her and refused to be without her. Kalel could see the man was on the brink of killing someone. Quickly he moved away from the crowd and shot his heat vision forcing the drunk to drop the gun. The teacher grabbed the gun from the floor and freed the school being hailed a hero.

Superman had done many little acts of heroism but still refuses to make a full come back. He was happy living the human life without having to wear the oversized suit and glasses to protect an identity. "Kent!" Porter shouted getting Kalel's attention. "I need you and Leeza to take a jet for South City. A massacre hit that town, and a bunch a weirdo's were scene. Get there asap."

After a two hour ride the reporter stepped down looking at South City. The buildings were charred from fire and bodies were scattered across the area death toll raising up to two hundred and fifty-three. Kalel looked around noticing the fire started at a gas station. Something with long range beam attacked the city in a circular motion without moving from a single spot. Kalel and Leeza begin to interview witnesses. Many hadn't seen anything or were too distraught until he approached a young man in his early twenties with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. The young man stated a bald man five foot even flew down from the sky asking if he saw a some weirdo's then took off.

A business man at the age of thirty-five with black hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, wearing a cheap green suit had more to say. The man claimed an old man and a fat man killed four people then flew off. Later a brunette with scars on his face where an orange gi showed up taking on the two killers. Ten minutes later all hell broke, buildings were on fire, people were dying. After the interview the two gave a description to an artist. After the pictures were drawn Kalel got a look at them memorizing the details of the pictures.

Kalel and Leeza walked to the plane preparing to go back to West City. As the plane took off Kalel looked down at the destruction wondering if he hadn't retired could these lives have been saved? As soon the reporter got back to West City news he placed copies of the pictures in a scanner before running a search. After ten minutes matches were found for three of the four pictures. The first was Yamcha three time World tournament competitor, baseball player, and rumored to have been part of a team that stopped two aliens attacking Earth. Next was another tournament warrior named Krillin. He was also part of a team that defeated aliens. The third was on the ten most wanted list Dr. Gero, lead scientist and one of the head members of the Red Ribbon Army. It was clear Dr. Gero was the cause of the attack the other two were there to stop Gero and his friend. Kalel made a call to South City crisis control asking if any of the dead matched the descriptions of the two fighters. He heard a negative but also that many were burned beyond recognition. Kalel hung up the phone and looked through the news archive researching the fighters that were described. He found Yamcha normally resided in the diablo desert. Krillin was at an Island belonging to Martial Arts Champion Roshi turtle hermit. Digging deeper into Yamcha's history Kalel found Yamcha had his mail forwarded to the Brief residence in West City. "Leeza come here please." Kalel called.

Leeza ran over to Kalel desk, "Yes what can I get you?"

"I need you to go to the Brief's residence and ask if Yamcha could meet me here. I am going to interview Krillin."

"Won't you need me to take pictures?" Leeza asked not wanting to be separated.

"I think it would be more productive if we split." The reporter replied ignoring her pouting face. Getting into the company jet Kalel took off to the turtle hermits island. Suddenly a figure flew by looking into car. The figure was a short man badly in a horribly mismatched suit with a purple face behind large sunglasses. Suddenly the little man fired a energy blast destroying the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Superman or Dragonball Z

4

Kalel leaped from the burning car looking at his attacker in surprise. The little man look back at Kalel his glasses flashing different signals. "Who are you?" The Kryptonian asked fiercely afraid it was after him. The purple man took off without a word toward the turtle hermit house. Kalel flew forward blocking the attackers way. "I want answers." The little man quickly attacked swinging fiercely attempting to destroy his opponent. Kalel easily moved dodging the attack as he scanned the attacker finding him to be robot. The purple man raised both hands quickly firing an attack. The smoke settled revealing the reporter with both arms crossed blocking the attack. The robot attacked with multiple blast of energy. Kalel quickly started dodging the attacks as he flew toward the attacker. The machine stopped the assault and took off, his glasses sparking and making weird shapes again.

A large grey man flying over disaster sites searched its targets. It was created to destroy 16 and contain 17 and 18 for his creator's master-piece. A distress signal came from 15 who encountered a strange warrior. 14 veered off current mission to connect to 15.

Kalel kept blocking 15's path demanding answers only to have the android run off at all times. While chasing the machine Kalel noticed he was moving faster than before his 'death'. Before he would have been barely able keep up with the machine now he was easily faster than it. Kalel cut 15 off again glaring at it. "You can't out run me. So are you ready to talk?"

Suddenly 14 appeared grasping the kryptonian from behind. 15 smiled cruelly as he started punching his opponent relentlessly. Kalel having enough ripped through 14's arms before knocking 15's head off. 14 unleashed an eye beam attack striking Kalel straight the back. Kalel turned around firing his heat vision destroying the machine. Superman looked at the machine parts looking deeply at the androids both outward and inward trying to get some answers. "Well now that was an impressive display of power." A voice called from above. Kalel turned around to see a blond man wearing a pea green cap with two r's matching his vest, jungle green pants, and brown boots. "So tell me what kinda a being has the power ta take on two androids, defeat them and not be passed out from exhaustion?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kalel asked ignoring the question.

"Now boy, I asked you first. You give me ma answer, then I'll answer your questions." The new android countered.

Kalel was hesitant but soon replied, "I am a Kryptonian. Now who are you?"

"My name in Android 13. What the heck is a Craptonion?"

"A _Kryptonian _is an alien race that nearly died when the sun went supernova. What do you want?"

"Well I been built by Dr. Gero to kill a man called Goku. In fact that was what me and ma two brothers were programmed for. Also we have a couple a naughty siblings who need ta be put in their place. However with you being around and as powerful as you are I need to make sure you don't interfere." 13 called.

Kalel glared at the machine replying, "You think you can defeat me where your brothers couldn't?"

13 grinned for his answer as two batteries flew out of the water following two small computer chips. Soon 13 started growing as his skin turned blue tearing through his vest as his hat flew off revealing his now red spiky hair. Kalel stunned at the transformation let his guard down as 13 attacked kneeing the reporter in the stomach before dropping his elbow forcing Kalel into the ocean. Spreading his arms wide a large red ball of energy formed, "SS Deadly Bomber!" 13 shouted throwing the ball into water burying his opponent. 13 grinned and turned away getting ready to find his three targets. Suddenly a splash was heard followed be a hard upper cut in the jaw. 13 flew up before being knock to the side landing hard on an island. As soon as 13 stood up he was immediately knocked down as if a comment had hit him. 13 crawled out of the crater and was surprised to see Kalel standing at the edge. "How is the world did you survive ma attack."

"I'm a Kryptonian." Kalel replied with a smile. 13 in anger threw a hard right that his opponent caught with ease. 13 pulled back and fired a large blast that engulfed the Kryptonian. As the dust settled Kalel remained where he was before striking with a hard right that sent him across the island. 13 unleashed an explosive barrier as soon as Kalel was in range catching him in a dead stop. As soon as the barrier went down 13 rushed forward grabbing his opponents head throwing him into the ground and unleashed a blast burying him. 13 started to back away when a pair of red beam struck him hard enough to throw him off the island. Kalel flew out of the sand glaring at his opponent. 13 looked over his opponent unsure of how to react. His most devastating attacks were used and yet the strange warrior was there without a scratch and apparently getting stronger every second. The android started to draw forth all his power as he began to glow. 13 charged right fist forward to tear through his opponent. Kalel saw the attack rushed forward to counter. The two warriors collided as a loud sonic boom was heard. 13 floated in the air his right arm completely missing. The android turned to his adversary and saw Kalel was looking at him completely unharmed. With the extensive damage 13 exploded leaving Kalel the victor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DC.

5

Kalel flew to back to land, spotting small populated town. Landing five miles away, Kalel dirtied himself up as he walked into town. Looking around, he saw Dusty's diner and stumbled in, acting thirsty. "Water, I need water," Kalel called in a raspy voice. A waitress stared at the newcomer before running to get a glass of water. As soon as the glass was in Kalel's hands, the Kryptonian quickly emptied it. "I need a phone. Please?" The waitress quickly pulled out a cell phone, handing it to Kalel. The reporter dialed a number and waited.

Back in West City, Mr. Walsh answered the phone, "Yeah what's up?"

"Mr. Walsh, I was attacked when following a lead. The company car was destroyed."

"Wait. The car was destroyed?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Kalel said with sarcasm.

"Well obviously you're fine since you're talking to me," Walsh called crabbily.

"Look I'm in... Miss, what town is this?" Kalel asked the waitress.

"Clonden," The waitress replied.

"I'm in Clonden. Can you send someone to come pick me up?"

"Yeah, I can send Leeza," Walsh mumbled as he was looking for a new company car.

"Thanks. I'll be outside Dusty's Diner," Kalel replied before hanging up. He handed the waitress her phone before leaving. Kalel was used to playing the weakling; however, waiting was something he didn't enjoy. But to keep appearance, he did what he had to. It was his choice to retire and he was willing to accept everything he had to do. As he was waiting, Kalel thought back to the old days when he was out saving people. In truth it was tiresome running around constantly, never having a second to relax. Now looking at his current life, he saw how smooth it was. He often heard how people wanted more excitement in their lives and he just smiled thinking about the statement: you don't know how good you've got it till it's gone.

Leeza appeared, almost frantic when she heard what happened, "Kalel, what happened? Are you hurt, or sick? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I was shot down by pirates apparently. I was close enough to the water to jump, and not far from land. I'm fine though," Kalel explained. Kalel thought about what he said, remembering how he constantly had to lie to his friends in order to keep his identity safe. With the attack on South City, now Kalel felt destiny was trying to draw him back in his costume. No—Earth survived without him for years, he was retired.

As soon as they were in the car, Leeza wanted to take Kalel to the hospital, however the Kryptonian claimed he was fine and wanted to go back to work. After a stubborn argument, Kalel agreed to go home and rest for the day. As soon as he was in his apartment, Leeza followed, making sure he went to bed.

"Look Leeza, I appreciate what you are doing, but I can take care of myself," Kalel said.

"I'm sure you can; however, you went through a very traumatic experience, and refused medical treatment. I'm not leaving you alone. You could have a concussion you don't know about, develop pneumonia, suffer a stroke, or worse," Leeza countered. "Now bed!"

"Can I at least take a shower first?" Kalel asked, realizing she wasn't leaving.

"Sure. I'll make you some soup," Leeza shouted from the kitchen.

As Kalel was in the shower he noticed that Leeza had a more forceful attitude than usual. The tenacity reminded him of Lois. Lois wasn't exactly the motherly type but when she needed to get to a story she was unstoppable. That was one of the things that attracted him to her. He remembered the day he gave her superpowers. He tried to reveal he was Clark and she merely thought he was lying, until the end. To this day he wondered what would have happened if he and Lois had ended up together. They probably would have gotten married, maybe had kids, both working at the Daily Planet, retiring at a good age. It would have been a good life.

A loud knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Soup is ready!" she called.

"'Kay. I'll be out in a minute," Kalel called back.

Pulling on a purple bath robe, the reporter walked into the kitchen. Leeza was stirring the soup before pouring it into a large bowl. As she brought it over she started to explain what was in it: "This is a family recipe made with white chicken, garlic, celery, onion and for the special ingredient..." Kalel, not waiting for her to finish, took a spoonful before realizing his mistake as he heard..."Cayenne pepper, a full cup." Kalel struggled to keep the soup in. "The pepper was a unique ingredient that would burn out any sickness and clear airways," Leeza finished, waiting to hear how her food was.

"It's very good." Kalel breathed out. Leeza smiled as she turned to the stove and continued stirring. Quickly, the Kryptonian ran to the bathroom, dumping the soup into the sink and returning to the table. "Well I'm done. I'll get some rest," Kalel said.

"'Kay, I'll wake you in two hours to make sure you haven't fallen into a coma. I still say you should go see a doctor."

"I will be fine," Kalel reassured her before closing the bedroom door.

Lying down, Kalel thought about the day and where he should continue his investigation. He should continue with the turtle hermit's place as he planned on doing the earlier that day. There, he would get answers about his attackers and the massacre in South City.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DC or Dragonball Z

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long. I had the chapter done two months ago but my jump drive killed over and everything was gone. Here is the chapter.

6

Next morning Kalel awoke hearing the tv was on in the living room. Putting on a blue robe he stepped out to find Leeza asleep on the chair. Grabbing a blanket Kalel placed it around her. Looking at the television he saw an urgent news report. The camera was locked on to a green figure attached to a purple figure in the sky. The military came in warning the figure to surrender. In response the general's tank was destroyed. The military fired relentlessly on the duo. As the smoke cleared the sky was empty. Soon a shriek was heard as the camera found the duo had moved. The military fired again trying to keep up with its target. Soon the missiles reversed striking back at the military and reporter.

After the camera went blank Kalel ran out of his apartment not bothering to get dressed. Within minutes Kalel standing in his pajamas was in the center of the destroyed city looking for the attacker. Using his X-ray vision the kryptonian found a pea green shriveled arm with light pink circles. Carefully picking up the arm he decided to head back to his apartment before taking it to be analyzed by his robot.

As soon as he entered the apartment Kalel was face to face with an angery Leeza. "Where were you?" She shouted with rage. "I hear a loud slam and find you gone. You were shot down, may have a concussion. You looked flushed do have a fever? I can't believe you ran off and got a fever, what is..."

"I don't have a fever. I saw what happened to Ginger Town and needed air."

"Why." Leeza asked her temper softening.

"I almost died yesterday, but was spared. The next day a whole town is wiped out. I just couldn't understand it." Kalel answered. "I just needed air to think."

"Oh Kalel." She said as she rushed forward to give him a hug.

After a couple hours later Leeza left for work on Kalel's instance to keep him updated on world events. Kalel got dressed and placed the arm in a safety container he took off for the fortress where the robot looked the arm over. After an hour of analyzing the robot returned. "Despite the damage to the arm getting DNA was easy. Finding the race it belonged to was a different story."

"So who is the owner." Kalel asked dismissing the robots statement.

"Namakein. A primitive but powerful race of peaceful green elves. You briefly met one on Oa. Tolja." The Robot answered.

Kalel thought for a moment then replied, "I can't recall. Does the arm belong to him?"

"Namkians may have longer life cycles than most species but over a thousand years would be pushing it."

"So who is the owner?" Kalel asked dismissing the robot's know it all reply.

"I can't honestly say who the direct owner; however there was a green elf that was seen in the twenty-third world martial arts tournament."

"Then that's where I'll start my search." Kalel replied before leaving.

Back at his apartment Kalel looked over the events of the tournament. His robot said Nameks were peaceful yet the one at the tournament brutally slaughtered almost everyone attending. Kalel read the contestants names seeing that two immediately caught his attention, Yamcha and Krillin. With the attack on him and the destruction of Ginger Town the reporter had completely forgotten about interviewing Krillin as well as the interview Leeza was suppose to have with Yamcha. Picking up the phone he dialed West City news only to receive the answering machine. Kalel got dressed and headed for the station. He had a feeling that the massacres at South City and Ginger Town as well as the attack on him were all connected. As Kalel entered the building he saw many in a hurry or panic. Kalel struggled through the group attempting to reach his desk.

"Kal!" A voice called from across the hall. Kalel turned and saw Jerry speeding over. "Kal I heard what happened. We didn't expect you back so soon."

"Thanks. Do you know where Leeza is? I have a question for her?"

"Oh well she went with 'toothpick' to interview the military."

"Do you know where?"

Jerry though for a moment before replying, "Yeah about thirty minutes North. Need a ride?"

"That would be great."

Two minutes later they were in the air heading toward the field. "So have a hunch that the South City and Ginger town are related?" Jerry asked.

"Two cities were destroyed that's not coincidence." Kalel replied.

Jerry turned to the reporter with an upset look. "Kal it's not two. It's twelve. That creature has been knocking city after city."

After hearing that the rest of the ride was silent. As soon as they were at the gate Kalel asked for the location of the interview. Soon they were at hanger five where Jam was with a three star general.

"This creature will be stopped. Military masters from all over the world are meet up forming a plan to contain this monster."

"Well good luck general. West City news will be rooting for you."

"I need to speak Leeza alone. Could you distract Jam?" Kalel asked walking up.

"Not a problem." Jerry replied rushing up. "Hey Jam how did the interview go?"

"None of your business." Jam snapped attempting to walk on.

"Oh I see he found you to be bore like the everyone else you meet." Jerry goaded. Jam turned shouting at her coworker as Kalel pulled Leeza aside.

"Did you ever get that interview with Yamcha?" He asked.

Leeza lightly shook her head. "I'm sorry no. Mrs. Brief stated he hadn't been around as much and she didn't know when to expect him." Kalel hung his head in defeat.

Leeza thought for a moment trying to make Kalel feel better. Suddenly a though came to her, "What about the other guy Krillin?"

Kalel raised his head, "Thank you." He said kissing her on the cheek before moving on. "Jerry I got a lead." Kalel said rushing by.

"See ya string bean." Jerry called as he followed the reporter.

Back in the air the two flew towards the kame house. "Ya know I feel nervous about flying out here after what happened to you yesterday."

"I'm sure the pirates have moved on." Kalel replied knowing the danger was removed.

"So what makes you think Krillin is part of everything? Him being seen in South City could easily be coincidence." Jerry asked.

"I don't think so. I can't really explain what but..."

"Your gut huh? I get that a lot. It's what makes a good reporter." Jerry's eyes narrowed. "Hey what are those?" Jerry asked looking ahead.

Kalel followed Jerry's gaze. In the sky were dozens of yellow glowing orbs. Using his super vision the kryptonian saw a young man with long black hair, black shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes floating in the center. Suddenly the orbs attacked the young man causing a huge explosion. "Hold on to your butt!" Jerry yelled as shockwaves struck the car causing it to shake. Jerry's head hit the window knocking him out instantly. Blood streamed down the cheetah began to bleed heavily. Kalel wasted no time as he tore off the roof and grabbed his companion flying him to the nearest hospital.

As soon as he arrived he ran in. "I need a doctor! My friend has a severe concussion."

A nurse with blue hair ran up to him asking, "What happened?"

"He hit his head of the side window of his car. Can you help him?"

The nurse pulled his eyelid open check the pupil before replying, "We'll do the best we can."

A stretcher came taking Jerry to the examining room. Kalel sat in the waiting room praying that his friend would make it. Kalel's thoughts went to the past when his adopted father died of a heart attack. He remembered how he had all this power and yet how he was helpless to save him. Now he was in the same position only this time Jerry could die and it would be his fault. If Jerry was to survive he would need more than a Superman and that's who Kalel was praying to.

A couple of hours later a nurse showed up. "After running some tests your friend had a sever concussion. He will be fine however we are keeping him over night for observation."

Kalel breathed a sigh of relief before asking, "May I go see him?"

"Yes in fact he asked for you." The nurse answered.

Kalel found Jerry lying in a hospital bed white bandages were wrapped around his head leaving his ears poking out. "How are you feeling?"

"It depends." Jerry replied.

"On what?"

"On how my car is doing?" Jerry asked with a light laugh.

"It didn't make it." Kalel replied carefully.

Jerry laid down moaning in agony. "There are not enough pain killers in the world to help me now."

"Sorry." Kalel mumbled.

"Hey it's cool. You saved my life."

"You wouldn't have been in this position if it wasn't for me."

Jerry scoffed replying, "Please. We're reporters. Our job is just is more hazardous than the police. Do not blame yourself for this just get the story."

Kalel smiled nodded.

As he left the room he saw the nurses huddling around the tv. Kalel used his X-ray vision to get a good look at the monitor. Their on a news channel was the creature seen in Ginger town. However his face was altered from insect to humanoid. Using his super hearing he listened in on the broadcast. "Ten days from now a tournament titled the Cell Games will be held. This will be the worlds last chance to survive before kill everyone. Bring your best. The rules will be the same you are disqualified if fall out of the ring, are down for the ten count, give up, or even though I plan on holding back if you die you are disqualified." Cell raised his right hand continuing. "Here is a sample of what you will be facing." A blast of energy flew out wiping away anything in its path. "Good luck." With that Cell disappeared.

Kalel stared at the television knowing Superman would be at the tournament.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights the Dragon Ball Z or DC comics

Zack Bryan belongs to ocnarf

7

Kalel left the hospital flying to fortress. He never tested his powers since his return and if he was coming out of retirement he needed to know what his limits were. Kalel arrived with his robot standing their waiting for him. "Greetings Kal-El. I assume you have heard about the Cell games?"

Kalel nodded silently.

"I have been waiting for this day since your return. Come I have something to show you."

The two walked into the costume room. In the center was a new a costume. The red cape was cotton but the blue suit was nylon DWR polyurethane coated. The red boots were solid leather. The suit was built similar to military strenght. The three major differences were the neck lenght extention, a thin red belt with the S on the buckle, and the removal of the wrestling shorts. "It's stronger than you previous costumes. I took the shorts away. I figured we didn't need to hear the same underwear jokes again."

"Thanks at the time it was a fashonable idea but now not so much." Kalel replied remembering how his more immature villains kept commenting it.

"Also I have someone for you to meet." The robot said before moving on.

"Who?" Kalel asked chasing after the robot.

"Your teacher."

Kalel stopped not sure if he heard right, "Teacher?"

"Fighting styles have changed. You may need to adapted." The robot replied.

"I only have ten days before the games."

"Then we better not waste any time. Come along then." The two entered a secluded room where a clear crystal stood on a pedastool. "Place your hand on the crystal and get ready to meet your teacher."

Hesitantly Kalel placed his hand on the crystal. Immediately a flash of white light hit him as he found himself in a strange room of Krytonian design.

"Greetings Kal-El." A voice called from behind. Kalel turned to see a black hair, blue-eyed Kryptonian, wearing a dark blue jacket shirt with superman symbol, and red pants.

"Who are you?" Kalel asked.

"My Krytonian name was lost long ago. I am called Zack Bryne my parents were Bar-El and Lilo." Kalel's jaw dropped as he remembered the names. Remembered how he sent them to the Phantom Zone because a cure couldn't be found before his death.

"After my parents disappeared I was taken in by Kami a guardian of Earth who works mainly in the shadows and as a last resort. Kami saw potential in me and decided to raise me as his own. He taught me things both kryptonians and humans thought were myth. I plan on teaching you everything I know."

"Okay." Kalel said. "But how are you still alive?"

"I'm not." Zack replied. "I died a long time ago saving this Earth from Brainiac. Your son had disappeared and Earth was weakened. Brainiac hadn't caluculated on me and Kami showing up to stop him. The Kami at the time was young and head strong when we thought he was beaten Kami lowered his guard and the android struck. I intercepted the attack at the cost of my life."

Kalel looked down guilty, "I'm sorry to hear that, but that doesn't explain what you are doing here?"

"After my death my conciousness was placed in this crystal similiar to how Jor-El's was placed at the fortress." Zack explained. "Thanks to your son I was able to learn more about my Kryptonian heritage and methods."

"You knew my son?" Kalel asked hoping to learn more.

"Yes, after Diety, Vandal Savage started working with forces no human should mess with. He captured Kami syphoning power from him using it as a weapon. Superman and I teamed up to defeat him. I worked with him from time to time. He was honored to be your son."

Kalel looked down feeling guilty for not being there for his son.

"You died saving the world. Their is no shame in that. Everyone understood what you did and why." Zack said.

After a moment of silence Kalel asked, "Where do we begin?"

"We need to know your limits." Zack replied. "Then prepare you for the type of enemies you'll be facing."

Kalel returned to the fortress looking around. "Where should we begin?" His robot asked getting the kryptonian's attention.

"I need to know how strong I am." Kalel answered.

"Come with me."

The two entered an elevator going to a lower floor. As the door opened Kalel saw multiple exercising equipment. "After you thousand year nap I figured you needed help getting in shape. Shall we test how much you can lift?"

Walking over to the weight machine the robot typed in the tons on the machine. "Becareful. It's set to your last record."

Kalel nodded as he walked over to the machine. Taking all his strength the kryptonian lifted the weights causing it to go through two floors. "I think we need to do a closer look at you before your physical test." The robot said looking up.

Kalel was lying on a bed as sensors looked him over. After his fight with the three androids Kalel knew he was faster and stronger however he was surpirsed at the level of strength he had. The Kryptonian was worried at how his body may have been altered and what the consequences were.

"Okay, I'm finished." The machine called. "It appears your entire physilolgy has changed. I've broken down your molecular structure, and compared it to every species on file. None match. Not even close."

Kalel looked at his hands as he used his super vision. On the outside he was human but as he looked closer he saw his cells were mutated into a form of solid solar energy. "So where does that leave us with training?"

"More time with your mental training while I try to find a better workout for you." The robot replied.

Kalel left and joined Zack informing him of everything he had just learned.

"That is amazing. Are there any new abilities with this new body?" Zack asked astoned.

"So far my strength and speed have increased but to what extent I don't know."

"After todays training you need to find out test all your powers. You can't beat your opponent if you don't know yourself." Zack said receiving a nod from his student. "Now I want you to close you eyes and empty you mind." As soon as Kalel did so Zack continued. "I need you to find my energy signature. Sense me without letting your other senses warn you. Find me with a second sight."

Kalel attempted to focus but was unable to see anything. Kalel failed to see the point of the exorcise due to his advanced hearing and eye site. He felt seeing blind was a waste of valuable time. After ten minutes the kryptonian let out a sigh of fustration. "What is the point of this exercise? I can see a flea from space. I hear a worm crawl from two cities away. I fail to see the point of another sense."

"Sensing energy can give you an idea what your up against. All living things have an energy level. The more powerful your opponent the larger the energy signature." Zack explained. "It's not exact. Some can surpress their power but most can't. After all I'm sure this ability would have been helpful against Atomic Skull."

Kalel thought back to his first encounter with Atomic Skull. How the blast flattened him. The sheer power of the attack left Superman hurting till the next morning. Zack was right, a sixth sense then would have help greatly."Alright let's continue."

After training with Zack, Kalel stepped out on the surface of the red planet using his super vision. As he focused on Earth he saw the great wall of China and focused further as he saw tourists from all over the world. It got fuzzy as he looked at the eye color of people. As he tried to get the detail of the stone on the wall he was unable see anything. Moving beyond the wall he looked at the people but was unable to see the eyes and facial features.

Moving on with hearing he focused on the people's converstions. One person was complaining about how tired they were. Another proposed to his girlfriend. As he moved lower he could make out faint whispers catching a word here and there.

From what he could do on the moon he could now do on Mars. Kalel looked up and saw a large meteor the size of a three story building coming at him. Taking a deep breath Kalel removed his oxygen mask and blew hard. The gust of breath pushed against the meteor as the two forces fought to overwhelm the other. Soon the meteor started to fall back as it flew back into space. Using his heat vision Kalel diced the meteor up as if he was cutting butter. Next was speed Kalel grabbed a stop watch and took off toward Oa.

After five hours he finally landed on on the planet. Before it would have taken Kalel twenty to get to the planet.

As Kalel landed he saw the ruins of the building. He remebered hearing of Oa's destruction but never had an excuse to come here. The damage to the planet was horrific. The only building standing tall was the hall of guardians. Kalel flew over to the building slowly walking in. The place was devoid of all life leaving the place a grave. Looking down the hero saw many broken rings and a bright green one in the center. The kryptonian picked it up able to feel a small amount of power. Looking at it he flew into space letting the ring go. Soon the ring started glowing as it came to life searching for a proper host. Kalel smiled before flying back to the fortress to continuing his training.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DC comics or DragonBall Z

Zack Bryne belongs to ocnarf

8

On Kalel's return he noticed that Zack was not alone, but with a shadow of a person wearing a long cloak with the symbol 'kami' on it, and hood over his head.

"Kalel this is my old teacher, Kami. He has also come to help you."

"It's an honor sir." Kalel said with a light bow.

"The honor is mine. You were hero us all. I hope my advice and training will help you vanquish this new evil. Let us begin."

Kalel continued his training realizing his strength limit was beyond moving a planet the size of Jupiter by sheer force. Zack continued energy sensing with Kalel. He tried to teach him the art of energy throwing, but Kalel felt the method was too dangerous to use against people and turned it down. The teaching of telekinesis was also a failure due to the kryptonian being hard headed.

Zack and Kalel were fighting in the blank space, the living kryptonian was surprised that the room could generate a yellow sun in thought. Kalel's elusive lightning speed moved in to deal a blow to the face, however; Zack was ready and grabbed his arm bending back and smashed Kalel into a white pillar. Superman was improving, but Zack was very good in this new style and combine it with his powers wisely.

"Kalel you're doing wrong, you're trying to push for crashing, battle approaches with extreme force and speed are ineffective against guys like me who can read an react to energy movements of battle, concentrate."

Kalel closed his eyes but the sense Ki still did not dominate over his other sensing abilities. He focused his other super senses to be alert, managing to stop several blows.

"Okay, you've learned how to defend against these kinds of attacks with your ordinary senses but you have to rely more on your Ki." Kami said. "Now try again."

The two kryptonians battled again as Zack dodged a punch and placed his hands on Kalel's chest attempting to blast. Kalel moved left, as the energy poured out of Zack's hands, countering with a hard right. Zack was thrown away by the solid hit.

Kalel had recognized Zack to be a very strong and very tough teacher but not as much as his old friend Batman. He remembered how Batman always commanded missions in the Justice League. According to Zack after the defeat of Darkseid the surviving heroes decided to separate and fight their own battles. There were even rumors that Batman didn't die, but sadly they were just rumors.

"Well Superman all you told me about your strength and courage as well as your iron will is true. You know your son was trained by kami's and I suggestion , he saved me and I decided to reward him by improving his fighting style. "It was shame he was killed by the Frozicles."

"The what?"

"The Frozicles where an extremely powerful race. They launched an all out war on the Green Lantern Corps." Kami answered. "After the war only five of the Frozicles survived. There leader was Chill. They continued their quest for universal domination. When I heard what happened to the guardians I asked Jonathan Kent to stop them. He agreed and took to the stars."

"Did Zack go with him?"

"No. I needed him here. I was getting old and the chosen Kami was reckless. It was my biggest mistake." Kami said looking away as Zack looked to the floor, a tear falling because of the memory. "He did manage stop three out of five but in the end he was beaten and killed by Chill. I'm sorry."

Kalel flew forward grabbing Kami. "Your sorry? My son died and your sorry."

"We had to divide and conquer because Brainiac was coming." Zack said attempting to calm Kalel. "We should've taken each threat one at a time but we weren't as coordinated as your Justice League."

Kalel released Kami before leaving the crystal. Kalel went to the weight room destroying the machines that had been created. The robot walked in looking at the damage. "Still underestimated your strength?"

Kalel massaged his shoulder as he shook his head, "I heard how my son died needed a work out. Went over board I guess. Sorry."

"No worries. Everything here can be fixed." The machine replied.

"I wonder what life would've been like if I hadn't died in the sun."

"Thinking of the past is irrelevant. With Cell's tournament so close living in regret is a poor way to honor those who looked up to you."

Kalel glared at the robot before walking back to crystal. Back in the white room he saw Zack and Kami waiting for him. "Let's go. We have work to do." The living Kryptoninan said emotionlessly.

As training continued Kalel finally managed to sense energy after blinding and deafening himself. He learned martial arts combos that would have helped plenty of time in the past. Kalel was able to learn how to read movements better than before and learned the value of dodging. The kryptonian kept up with training until their was one day left.

Kalel stood in front of his mentors bidding farewell. "Thank you for everything."

"It was our pleasure." Kami said.

"It was an honor training a legend." Zack said. "Although I really wish you would have let us teach you energy manipulation."

Kalel laughed lightly replying, "Too late now. I'll let you know how the fight turns out."

"Please do." Zack said.

Kalel left the crystal before leaving to Earth to get his affairs in order. The first stop was West City news. As he walked into the building Jam was the first to see him. "You have some nerve showing up here after being missing for nine days. Don't know that a mad man has hosted his own tournament?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm entering the tournament." Kalel replied leaving the thin woman speechless. The Kryptonian took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"What!" Porter called before Kalel entered. "Kalel where have you been the world is in complete chaos! I need every reporter out there."

"Actually I came to resign." Kalel said heavily.

"What! Why?" Porter screamed.

"You'll find out tomorrow I can guarantee that it will make your paper the most famous for years to come." Kalel replied.

"Uh okay. That would be great but how are you going to do that if you resign?"

"You'll see tomorrow. It was great working here thank you." Kalel stepped outside as Jerry ran up.

"Kal! Kal what is this about you entering the tournament?" Jerry said.

"I have a surprise for the world. After the tournament I'll give you an interview. It was great meeting you. Take care of yourself and this paper." Kalel replied.

"Yeah. Good luck Kal."

Kalel walked over to Leeza. "Hey how have you been?"

Leeza looked up as her jaw dropped, "Kalel!" Leeza jumped up from her chair embracing him. Leeza held on for five minutes before breaking. "Where have you been? After what happened to Jerry and then you disappeared I was worried sick. "

"I know. I have a lot of explaining to do. Meet me on the roof and I'll tell you everything." Kalel replied before walking away.

"The roof?" Leeza asked aloud.

Kalel paced back and forth wondering what he was doing. He was going to reveal who was to another woman the day before entering a deadly competition. It was similar to what he did to Lois. Yet this time it was different he didn't plan on dying. But then again how many people do?

"Kalel. I'm here. Quite a strange place to talk. It is quiet though. Is that why you wanted to talk up here?" Leeza said.

"Actually I wanted show you something." Kalel replied.

"What's that?" Leeza asked with interest.

"Take my hands."

Leeza quickly accepted before Kalel slowly took air. Leeza seeing Kalel rise was astound before she started to rise with him. The kryptonian brought the speechless woman into his arms holding her tight as he rose higher. "How are you doing this?" Leeza asked looking around amazed at what she was seeing.

"Because I am Kal-El from the planet Krypton. I am the original Superman."

Leeza's eyes widened at the statement. "How..but..when?"

"Few years back. An explosion freed me from the sun."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Leeza asked unsure if she wanted the answer.

"I'm entering the Cell Games tomorrow as my return."

"Why now? Why have you waited so long? Were you hurt or weakend? Are you feeling better."

"Emotionally I was hurt. I came back to a world where everyone I knew and loved was gone."

Leeza looked at her coworker taking everything in slowly. The man she had a crush on was history's greatest hero. In a way he turned his back on the world, but after giving your life doesn't one have the right to stop if given a second chance especially losing everything? Now he is going back to being a hero against the deadliest threat this planet has faced. "Don't go." Leeza pleaded staring into his eyes. "You've already given the world so much. Please don't leave me."

Kalel looked into Leeza's eyes before giving her a deep kiss. After breaking the kiss he replied, "I won't be leaving anyone. Superman is coming back because the world needs him again. But I won't be going anywhere this time."

Leeza relaxed in his arms kissed him again before asking. "Promise?"

"Promise." Kalel replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to DC comics or Dragonball Z

The day of the tournament had arrived. Kalel looked in the mirror wearing his new costume. The material was a little uncomfortable but easy to move in. The material was stronger than his previous costume. Kalel took a deep breath calming his nerves. He wasn't afraid to fight Cell due to the number of super villains he had previously battled. What made Kalel nervous was leaving behind the life he had built.

As difficult as it was Kalel knew he had a responsibility to protect the world. It was time for Superman to return.

Hercule started walking to the ring getting ready to take on Cell. Goku and Piccolo looked up in the air sensing something strange. The energy level was different from anything the two had felt. They could not get a clear lock on how high or low it was. Suddenly Superman landed in the ring in between the two fighters, giving a sharp glare at the android before he turned away toward Hercule. "Please stand down and let me handle this." He asked.

"And just who are you?" Hercule asked insulted that another fighter entered the ring after he had.

"I am the original Superman." The hero called out before turning to Hercule and asked, "I wish to fight this creature. With your permission."

Back at West City News everyone's jaw dropped. "He's gone mad." Jam said breaking the silence. "I always new he was strange."

"Jam." Jerry called eyes still on the television.

"What?" The reporter asked.

"Shut up."

Back at the arena.

"Superman." Piccolo murmured.

"I know him. He was a great hero legendary throughout the universe. They say he sacrificed himself to fix the sun." Gohan said remembering his history lessons.

Hercule looked the hero over before his eyes lit up, "It really is you!" The martial arts master said before he started bowing in worship. "I am a big fan ever since I was a kid. I once tried to fly and landed head first into the ground." He called laughing loudly.

"That explains a lot." Krillin muttered under his breath.

"By all means take care of this freak." Hercule called before leaving the ring still bowing.

"Hm. This fool is weaker than the first. What good can he do?" Vageta said smugly.

"Did you feel his power level as he flew in?" Piccolo asked.

Vageta thought for a moment then replied, "No. I felt nothing actually."

"Me neither." Tein called.

"Now take another look." The Namekian said. All the warriors focused on Superman's power level.

Vageta's jaw dropped as he called, "That's impossible its like his power level is...

"Faint." Goku said. "Like he is a phantom where you can barely read it. We have no clue how strong he really is."

After Hercule left Superman glared at Cell before rushing forward throwing a punch strong enough to knock down 13. Cell remained where he was unfazed by the attack. Superman attacked again adding more force only to receive the same results. The hero began to attack constantly as Cell remained still smiling at his opponents pitiful attempts. Suddenly Cell's jaw turned slightly to the left, then to the right. Soon the android was being knocked around showing pain with each blow. A hard uppercut threw Cell to the ground as the hero stood over him.

"Not bad. It appears you do have some strength, but play time is over." Cell shot up knocking Superman across arena. Superman quickly rebounded with a hard right knocking Cell out of arena. Cell barely stopped himself from landing. The android floated to the arena glaring at his opponent realizing he didn't know how powerful Superman was. Raising his left hand Cell created a disk before throwing it at the Kryptonian. Superman easily dodged the attack and rushed at Cell. Suddenly a sharp pain cut through him forcing the hero to fall. As Superman stood up he saw the disk as it struck him again. The blade couldn't pierce his skin but the pain burned through inside his body as well as out. With the disk coming round again Superman quickly flew up dodging the attack before diving down shattering the disk. As the hero turned around a heavy blast struck him in the face knocking him into the ring. Superman stood up looking at Cell his eyes full of fury. The hero charged the android as Cell countered with a multi-blast that Superman easily flew around before striking with a heavy punch to the face. As Cell flew up the hero charged continuing his assault before the android dropped his elbow into the kryptonian's head. Superman started to float back his swirling from the attack as Cell clutched his stomach in pain. Both lowered to the ring on their knees they soon look at the other their eyes glowing as beams of energy went forward colliding. An explosion occurred sending a wave of dust.

Goku and Gohan moved in grabbing the everyone who couldn't fly and lifted them in the air. Carefully he followed their energy sensing their battle became projectile. Cell launched multiple energy blasts as Superman countered with his heat ray. Cell dodged and charged as Superman countered the attack clashing in the center to the ring causing a massive shock wave. The two warriors were locked in nonstop combat until Cell struck with a blast with his mouth. Superman fell back as his opponent moved in smashing his fists into the sides of the hero's head followed by a chop at the back of the hero's head. Superman collided into the ring face first as Cell landed next to him putting his hand together. "Goodbye Superman. Ka Me Ha Me Ha!"

Cell launched the blast just as Superman put his hands up blocking the attack. The kryptonian moved in as Cell poured on the energy. Superman slid back a little before pressing on before he was a couple feet away. "Die #!&^ you!" Cell shouted launching the more energy as Superman pushed forward. A humongous explosion followed blinding everyone. As the light died down the two fighters were knocked to opposite sides of the ring. Superman's hands were burned red and black. Cell sat up looking his arms that were burned and shredded from backfire of his attack. After the sight sunk in the android screamed in unbearable agony.

"Give up. Your arms are useless." Superman said walking over to Cell.

"Then I suppose I had better throw them away." Cell replied locking both arms under his armpits. The android screamed in pain as he pulled his arms off shocking the super hero. Cell let the dead arms drop. Channeling his energy the android regrew his missing limbs. "Now where were we?"

Cell launched forward as Superman shot out his freeze breath locking his adversary in a block of ice. The hero ripped off his cape wrapping the fabric around his hands. Cell tore out of the ice as Superman attacked with a hard right to the jaw following up with a left to the abdomen. Cell returned with an elbow shot to the head giving himself a chance to breath. As the stars faded from the kryptonian the android moved in grabbing his head knocking him to the ground. Cell unleashed attack blasting at Superman's face. Superman moved his legs double striking in Cell's stomach knocking him across the ring. As Cell stood up Superman flew in with a hard upper cut sending him airborne. Superman flew after him wrapping his arms around the android before forcing him head first into the ground. As Cell remained in the ground the hero sensed an attack leaping backward as an energy blast flew out of the ground. A arm came out of the ground wrapping itself around the hero like a boa. Cell having his quarry tied up blasted at the kryptonian's face. Superman countered with heat ray beam cutting through blast removing Cell's hand before cutting the arm. The android attempted to regrow his limbs as Superman charged in with a hard right to the face then a left to the stomach. Cell fell to his knees sick with pain. To everyone's horror a person slowly came out of Cell's mouth. The person was an unconscious young blonde woman.

"18." Krillin said.

After the woman came out Cell stared to transform. His form grew smaller as his face became more amphibian out of his back came a long tail with a needle on the end. "What are you?" Superman asked completely surprised.

The android saw 18 on the ground then look himself over in hysteria. "What have you done to me?" Cell screamed knowing he had to reabsorb 18 to gain his perfect form again. The green warrior leaped toward the woman as Superman moved in grabbing his adversary's tail throwing him out of the ring and into a mountain.

Cell laying on the ground buried beneath the rocks realized the battle over. Gathering energy the android started growing in size. Cell soon toward above everyone. "If I am to die then I'll take this planet with me!" Cell shout stretching to his limits.

"Oh no. He is gonna blow himself up!" Goku shout attempting to move in.

Suddenly Superman grabbed Cell before rocketing off the planet. Superman pushed his speed flying past Mars. 'Sorry Leeza.' The Hero thought just as Cell exploded.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DC comics or Dragonball Z

"Cell is dead." Goku announced. "Superman has saved us all."

"So where is he?" Hercule asked looking around with worry.

"I don't know." Goku answered. "I'm going to look for him."

A purple beam came out of the sky striking Gohan in the heart killing him immediately. Everyone watched as teen fell. Goku rushed forward catching his son. "Gohan. Gohan!"

"Don't bother, he's dead." A voice called from above. Everyone except Goku looked up to see Cell in his perfect form.

"How? How is this possible?" Piccolo asked.

Cell landed smiling triumphantly. "Dr. Gero knew very well what he was building. I am perfect. After I blew myself up a single cell survived. With the Namek DNA in me, I was able to rebuild my body. With Frieza's DNA, I could breathe in space, and with the Saiyin DNA I am now more powerful than ever."

"What happened to Superman?" Hercule asked afraid of the answer.

"Blown to bits." Cell replied before laughing cruelly. In rage Hercule attack the android. Cell grabbed his attacker's throat. "It seems another hero must die."

Cell raised a fist before Trunks flew in with a kick catching the android off guard. Trunks rushed forward fist raised as Cell countered with an elbow strike to the chest followed by a right cross. Trunks flew across the area as Vageta caught his son. Cell launched a massive attack from his mouth colliding into the two incapacitating them.

Piccolo charged forward with Yamcha and Tein to back him up. Cell unleashed a massive attack from his body blowing the three away. Krillin and 16 were the only two left. "Here, take 18 and go." Krillin said. As 16 took the android, Krillin looked at her longingly before floating over to Goku. "Goku, I know your hurting. But you need to snap out of it. We can bring your son back, but what's the point if there is nothing to come back to?"

Goku stood up as his power started growing. "Here take Gohan back to Kami's." Goku turned to Hercule and his students, "You, grab my friends and clear out."

Hercule hesitated before nodding. Goku and Cell stared at each other waiting for the area to be cleared. After the news van drove off, Goku's rage boiled over as his power unleashed. "You murdered my son! I don't know how but I will destroy you! I have reached beyond a Super Saiyan!"

Cell smiled cruelly as he replied, "So the final battle for Earth begins. With Superman dead your the only one who can provide a challenge. Don't disappoint me."

The two warriors collided beginning the battle.

In space, Superman's unconscious body floated close to Sun. The hero's eyes opened as they glowed gold. Superman's body started to glow as he took in the solar energy. Sensing Cell was still alive Superman charged toward Earth in a flash of light ready to finish his fight with the android.

Goku unleashed hit after hit before Cell he countered with a mouth blast temporarily blinding his opponent. Cell shot his knee into Goku crashing him into the ground. The Sayin rebounded unleashing an attack that destroyed his opponent's arm. Cell immediately grew his arm back before taunting his opponent. "You have grown powerful, but surely you must see how hopeless the situation is. How can kill the unkillable."

"Then I'll just have to try harder." Goku countered before rushing forward. Suddenly a bright flash hit the Earth between Goku and Cell. As the light died down a gold figure with a white S on his chest and white trimming along his legs and arms. "Superman?" Goku asked astounded.

"No. It's not possible. I killed you!" Cell shouted.

The golden Superman glared at the android before throwing a hard right knocking Cell across the area. Cell flew up throwing multiple energy blasts at his opponent covering the area. As the dust settled, Cell smile as he saw nothing there. Soon a shadow blocked the sun above him. Quickly the android turned around only to see a gold fist knocking him into the ground.

Cell leaped to the air creating a giant death ball, "Say goodbye to Earth Superman!"

Cell tossed the ball attempting to destroy the planet and his adversary. Superman caught the attack with one hand before absorbing it. Cell's jaw dropped as his eyes widened in fear. Shaking his head the android shouted, "Fine then I'll just blow myself up again!"

Cell started to collect energy before Superman came in with another hard right burying his adversary. "So you stopped me. But can't kill me. You can't lock me up." Cell taunted.

"Wrong." Superman said as he held up both hands. A flash of light appeared then nothing happened.

"A scare tactic? Really?" Cell mocked before attempting to stand only to be stopped by an invisible wall. Cell placed his hands up realizing he was trapped. In a rage, the android started attacking wall. "Let me out!" Cell shouted furiously.

"No." Superman answered before throwing Cell into the sky. The area around the android darkened as he found himself in a black sharp world.

"Where am I?" Cell asked himself attempting to stand. Cell realized he could move freely and flew into the air seeing endless cold ground. Suddenly a phantom like creature attacked him from behind attempting to force the android down. Cell kicked the phantom off firing a blast on it. A shadow appeared as Cell realized he was surrounded. "Well then, let's see how this plays out." The android said before the phantoms started attacking.

Back on Earth Superman announced, "The Cell games are over."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DC comics or Dragonball Z

Superman back to normal and dressed in his normal clothing was at Kami's. After sending Cell to the Phantom Zone Superman exhausted his power revealing his clothing was destroyed. After he made a quick stop Goku took the kryptonian to Kami's where everyone was waiting. 18 decided to stay because 16 refused to leave the group. "Goku your back and you brought...Superman?" Krillin asked in surprised.

"Yep. He survived the blast and took care of Cell." Goku answered.

"So that monster is dead?" Piccolo asked with relief.

"No he isn't." Superman answered catching everyone's attention. "But he won't be returning. I sent him to a place where there is no escape."

"Well that's good. Now let's bring those who were murdered back." Yamcha exclaimed.

Superman looked at the man curiously, "What? How?"

Everyone looked at the hero smiling. "Just watch." Trunks said. "Arise eternal dragon." The sky darkened as the seven yellow balls in front started glowing. A flash of light appeared as a long green dragon looked down on the crowd.

"Tell me your wishes." Shenron demanded.

"This is unreal." Superman said looking at the dragon. It amazed him how after everything he has seen, he still gets surprise.

"We wish that all of Cell's victims were brought back." Krillin replied to the dragon.

"It shall be done." The dragons eyes glowed as bolts of power shot from his body flying around to different parts of the world. A bolt of energy struck Gohan as his eyes opened.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted as he rushed over embracing his son. "I'm sorry I let you die. Never again. I will never let you die again."

"Dad. It's alright. I'm fine." Gohan said reassuringly but his father refused to let him go.

"What is your second wish?" Shenron asked.

After a moment of deliberating Gohan spoke up, "We could send Superman home?" Everyone looked at Gohan strangely. "I mean we could send him back to his time."

Everyone looked at the kryptonian wanting to hear his thoughts on the situation. Superman thought over the wish. He could go back and stop Darkseid from killing Batman and Wonder Woman. Save Hal from the those creatures that destroyed Oa. See Lois.

Suddenly his mind floated to Leeza and the promise he made to her. He turned and looked at the group before him. He could also create a new Justice League and help them become more organized. "No. I'll stay here. There's a lot we should talk about later."

Goku nodded in reply.

"What is your second wish?" The dragon called again.

Krillin spoke up. "I have a wish." Krillin turned and looked at 18 "I wish for the androids to be made human so they can live in peace with humanity." 18 was stunned at the wish looking at Krillin with mixed feelings.

"That wish is beyond my power." The dragon replied.

Krillin thought for a moment then wished, "I wish the bombs in the androids were removed."

"It shall be done." The dragons eyes glowed before he replied, "Your second wish has been granted." 18 felt around for her looking for the bomb. The android was relieved when she found the bomb was gone. She looked over at Krillin gratefully. "Farewell." The dragon called before disappearing in a flash of light separating into seven pieces flying across the globe.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Goku asked looking at Superman.

The hero looked at the group and replied, "In the past I was part of a group that protected Earth from many dangers. We called ourselves the Justice League. I think we together we bring a new Justice League and ensure that what happened with Cell never happens again. What do you say?"

After a moment of silence 16 spoke up catching everyone's attention, "I will join. I love this planet and would be more than happy to protect it."

"Thank you." Superman replied. "Anyone else?"

"Where 16 goes I go." 18 called.

"An android on the side of justice. Never thought that would happen." Trunks muttered to himself.

"Uh I'll join." Krillin said eagerly after seeing 18 volunteer.

"Well if my little buddy join's count me in." Yamcha said. One by one all the Z fighters excluding Trunks and Vageta agreed to form the new Justice League.

"Thank you everyone. I have a farm outside West City we'll meet there and plan for the future. Right now I think we all need a rest from our fight with Cell."

"Good idea. Someone also needs to alert the media about Cell's defeat." Goku said.

"I'll do that." Superman answered. "I need to see some friends at West City News station."

"Kay. We'll see you at the farm in..." Goku paused thinking what how long would make a good rest. "Three days?"

"Three days." Superman nodded before flying off.

Back at West City news no one was moving. Everyone thought Kalel was dead and the fate of Cell and the world was still a mystery. No one wanted to move as they mourned the death of a friend. Suddenly a tap outside the window caught everyone's attention. Floating in the air was Kalel wanting in.

Jerry ran to the window and opened it. Kalel floated in and walked over to Leeza who was surprisingly speechless. The Kryptonian took the young woman in his arms and kissed her passionately. After breaking the kiss Kalel looked at Leeza and said, "I kept my promise."

Leeza leaped into her heroes arms replying, "Yes you did."


	12. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DC comics or Dragonball Z

Epilogue

Three months later the group formed the Hall of Justice at Kami's. Superman informed the world Cell was no longer a threat. He also annouced the return of the Justice League. Superman also had to build a wall around his farm to keep fans and reporters out. Leeza left West City News after being hounded by many wanting interviews. She recieved a new job as mission dispatcher for the league. Bulma joined the Justice League as financal advisor and inventor. Bulma built a world watcher to help Leeza with dispatching. After Bulma joined Vegeta was forced to sign up. Hercule announced to the world that he would fund the new league as a reward for saving the world. Krillin asked 17 to join but was turned down. 17 stated he would rather have fun than play hero, however if they needed back up just have his sister call.

Superman was impressed with everything they had accomplished in such a short time. He felt at home again. He was given a second chance and he wasn't going waste it.

"Krillin and Chiaotzu, a ship on the North Pacific is being attacked by lava creatures and are requesting asisstance." Leeza called. "Vegeta, a ship is entering the atmosphere. It's a Sayain design. Yamacha and Superman are available for assistance."

"I have no need of assistance." The prince countered before flying off.

"Go after him. I'll be along shortly." Superman said to Yamcha. The fighter nodded before going after his collegue. The Kryptonian floated to his girlfriend giving her a deep kiss. "Be back shortly."

"I know you will. Stay safe." Leeza replied kissing him again.

Superman nodded before flying off to join Yamcha and Vegeta ready for anything.

Authr's note.

Thank you for reading I know I left it open with the Green Lantern ring and the intro with Broly however as I said in my profile I am trying to retire from fanfiction. If anyone wants to write a sequel be my guest but please let me know I would love to read it.

Thank you and God Bless.


End file.
